Memories and Tears
by LarielRomeniel
Summary: A Tracking Torchwood Interstitial. TenRose. Note rating for content. The Doctor remembers.


A/N:Looking around nervously: All right, this is a first. I've done innuendo plenty of times, but this goes far beyond that. Writing a sex scene is scary, because it really exposes you.

:Gulp: Please be kind.

Please see my profile to find out how this fits into my version of the Doctor Who universe. (Yes, this is a shameless effort to get you to read & review my other stuff!)

You know I don't own Doctor Who. That's the BBC's privilege.

* * *

**Memories and Tears**

**A Tracking Torchwood Interstitial**

**By**

**Lariel Romeniel**

They brought the space suits back to the wardrobe. Since she'd arrived with nothing but her bat, her bag and what was on her back, Kit picked out some clothing for herself; then the Doctor directed her back down the hall to a room of her own to get some sleep before they arrived in New D.C.

Alone at last in the wardrobe, he took another sniff of his space suit, then shut his eyes in bitter disappointment. The trace of fragrance he'd caught earlier was gone.

He felt a soothing nudge from the TARDIS in the back of his mind. It pushed him further into the wardrobe racks. Further and further, until he caught sight of a gleam of gold.

_That_ dress. The golden gown she had worn that night to the ball.

He dropped the space suit and reached out for the dress as if it were a lifeline, yanking it off the rack roughly and burying his face into the fabric. There. There. Her scent was still on the spun gold. With a half sob he sank to the floor, and finally opened his mental box of memories. _Rose…._

_He crushed her to his chest, and kissed her. It was a revelation, her soft lips pressing against his own, little whimpering noises coming from her throat. _

_He had once been dazed by a kiss from Madame du Pompadour, the celebrated courtesan, mistress to a king. But Reinette's kiss paled in comparison to this, innocent yet carnal._

_He pulled back to look at her for a moment, her eyes still closed, the sooty lashes trembling against flushed cheeks. He swooped down for another kiss, sucking in her lower lip and gently worrying it between his own._

_Her hands wound around his neck and upwards to slide into his hair. She pulled on it a little, and the sudden slight pain made him jerk back and huff in surprise. Their eyes met, and she gently pulled his head down for another kiss. Her lips parted and his tongue slipped inside, tasting her. Her flavor was the bittersweetness of the chocolate wine they'd sipped all evening._

_He couldn't hold her close enough. She burned him, her heat radiated through the thin silk of her robe, through his vest and shirt, but he still wanted her closer. He ran his hands along her back, first up to her shoulder blades, then down to her bottom to pull her hips firmly against his so she could feel what she was doing to him. He released her lips and pulled his head back to study her again._

_She gave him one of those tongue-between-the-teeth smiles that always made him melt. "When you decide to let go, you don't do it halfway," she teased. He smiled._

"_You know by now that I don't do anything halfway, Rose," he answered. He loosened his grip and started to turn her in his arms. "Now, there's been something I've been wondering all night."_

"_What's that….ohhhhh!"_

_He was nibbling on that spot on her neck that had looked so delicious. Her moan became a giggle when he licked the spot. _

"_Mmmmmm. Just as I thought," he said, sliding his hands around to cup her breasts, his breath warm against her nape. "Sweet." His supple fingers gently kneaded her breasts as he pressed closer behind her, still kissing and licking as her head fell back against him. "Soft. And so warm." He slid his right hand down her abdomen, tracing over her belly and then slipping beneath the folds of her robe to feel the heated skin beneath. Lower, lower. She gasped as his wandering hand slid between her thighs. He smiled against her neck, pleased at what he found. "Ahhh. What's this?" He languidly ran that hand over her damp sex as his other arm moved down around her waist to support her. She moaned again as he slid a long finger into her wetness, pumping gently as he continued his assault on her neck. She reached up and back with her left hand to caress the side of his face. Her other hand ran along his supporting arm, gripping it reflexively as he slipped a second finger inside her, his thumb circling the nub of nerves that had been screaming for attention._

_She had been so wanting, so needful all night, that it was only moments before she cried out, her left hand tangling back into his hair and pulling it again as her lower body convulsed, her muscles contracting against his hand. It was almost too much. Her right hand moved down to cover his and hold it still. "Doc – Doctor," she gasped out. She turned to face him. "I want to touch you."_

_He held her in a loose embrace as she began to run her hands over him. Her left hand seeming so innocent, trailing from his hair down along his jaw, gently caressing his lips, back up the side of his face into his hair again to pull him down for another open-mouthed kiss. Her right had was much more wicked, gliding first along the lean muscles of his arm, around and down his back to curve over his bum, then sliding around his hip to grasp him through his trousers. He groaned into her mouth at the contact, and the groan became a growl as she rubbed that wicked hand over him._

_He pulled back and looked at her again, his gaze boring into hers. There was no need to ask; they both knew what they wanted. He dove in for another kiss as he swept her up and carried her off to his bedroom, navigating by sheer instinct as he kept their mouths glued and their tongues tangled._

_When he bumped into his bed, he set her down on her feet again, still kissing, still exploring the sweetness of her mouth as he toed his shoes off and kicked them away. She ran her hands down from around the back of his neck to the front, first pulling off the cravat and tossing it away, then moving down to the buttons on his vest. That came off easily, but then she was confounded by the buttons on his now-rumpled dress shirt. She pulled away from his lips with a frustrated growl. He grinned and helped her to undo the buttons and remove the cufflinks from his sleeves. Together they pulled the shirt off and flung it away._

_Now only a thin layer of silk separated their upper bodies. Still not close enough for either of them. His hands joined hers in undoing the fastening of his trousers. He let them fall and stepped out of them, pushing them aside with his foot. He moved to kiss her again, but she gave him a gentle push backwards. Playing along, he fell back onto the bed. He propped himself up on his elbows, watching her._

_With a slow, seductive smile, she untied the belt of her robe. Eyes locked with his, she slowly slipped it off her shoulder and let it fall, leaving her gloriously naked before him, leaving him gasping. "Rose…you are so beautiful."_

_He reached for her, but she stepped away lightly. With a devilish expression, she knelt down before him and ran one hand teasingly along the inside of his leg. He closed his eyes and purred in pleasure at the sensation. Then he sat up with a jerk, his eyes flying back open in surprise. Her hands had slipped down again, peeling off his socks, and tickling his feet!_

"_You're going to regret that, Rose Tyler!" he laughed. He was particularly ticklish about the toes. He reached down and pulled her up to straddle him. _

"_If this is your reaction, I don't regret a thing!" Rose answered. A quick movement of the hips, and he was inside her, buried to the hilt in her heat and still not close enough. A quick roll put him on top of her in the middle of the bed, still joined. They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment. Then, when he couldn't stand the stillness any more, he lowered his head to kiss her again and began to thrust inside. Her hips rose to meet him motion for motion, pushing him harder and faster. He was losing control, and he wouldn't care but he wanted to be sure she had her pleasure as well. He pulled away from her lips and watched her as he moved in her and with her, pushing them both to the very edge of endurance. Suddenly her face flushed and she cried out again, her walls spasming around him forcefully, making him cry out as well as he emptied himself inside her._

_He collapsed into her arms, burying his face into her neck, their legs a tangle as they panted for air. When he had his breath back, he raised himself up on his elbows and looked at her tenderly. "Rose…oh, Rose," he murmured._

_She smiled softly, her hands making light circles on his back. "My Doctor," she murmured back. A moment of comfortable, loving silence; then: "I want more."_

_He dipped his head back into the crook of her neck with a chuckle. "Insatiable little ape," he muttered._

_Then he proceeded to do his best to oblige._

The Doctor came back to himself with a start, his face wet with tears. The gown was damp with them.

He couldn't find the strength to stand again. His grief paralyzed him. All he could do was throw his head back and howl a lament, breaking down into wrenching sobs.

He didn't see Kit hovering at the top of the wardrobe staircase, watching him with sympathy for his anguish. He didn't notice her pad silently back down the stairs and out the door, leaving him alone with his heartbreak.


End file.
